


Milky way

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Healing, Hint of Melancholy, Introspection, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, These two are fucking in love, angst if you squint, kissing in the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: A wave of ice cold salty water washes past them, and Ibuki parts her lips to breathe. Her face is flushed, her eyes half lidded, and with her position Sonia can see the entire Milky Way Galaxy reflected in the sea of pink. Sonia reaches down to cup the side of Ibuki’s face, and her fingers dip into the water as another wave hits them. The cold is bone chilling, but Sonia doesn’t mind it, not with Ibuki’s warmth so obvious and so close, even as her girlfriend’s chest shakes with lingering giggles.There’s something about this, with the sand wet and uncomfortable beneath Sonia’s bare knees, the sea water lifting her skirt slightly, Ibuki’s cheek rapidly cooling underneath her fingertips, that makes her feel undeniably human. And maybe hypothermia is too high a price to pay for a reminder of her humanity, but Sonia doesn’t care.---Sonia and Ibuki run down to the beach and feel alive.---Femslash February day one: Stars
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Sonia Nevermind
Series: Femslash February 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Milky way

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day one! the prompt i used was "stars". you can find a full prompt list in the series description :)

Ibuki’s hand is cool in Sonia’s as the two of them walk, barefoot, down to the beach.

Under the moonlight, Ibuki’s eyes and hair take on an almost silverish sheen, and Sonia has to take a moment to admire the way she looks. Ibuki brings up that she’s a princess every other breath, praising her beauty, her voice, her wit, other parts of her person that Sonia has heard complimented before but never in the way that Ibuki does it, but it’s in the quiet moments like this that Sonia knows the real truth, and that’s that Ibuki shines brighter than she ever will, her movements animated and her voice excited.

Her fingers slip from Sonia’s when they get near enough to the tide, and Sonia laughs as she watches her girlfriend do a cartwheel, her arms shaking and giving way halfway through so that she falls into the sand, and then tumbles down towards the waves. Her hair, worn down for once, sprawls out underneath her head once she finally starts rolling, and Sonia watches her for just a moment, illuminated by starlight, as her chest heaves.

Then giggles start to spill from Ibuki’s lips, loud, bubbly, contagious, and Sonia pads over, feeling cold, wet sand in between her toes, and plops down beside her, a smile of her own curving her lips.

A wave of ice cold salty water washes past them, and Ibuki parts her lips to breathe. Her face is flushed, her eyes half lidded, and with her position Sonia can see the entire Milky Way Galaxy reflected in the sea of pink. Sonia reaches down to cup the side of Ibuki’s face, and her fingers dip into the water as another wave hits them. The cold is bone chilling, but Sonia doesn’t mind it, not with Ibuki’s warmth so obvious and so close, even as her girlfriend’s chest shakes with lingering giggles.

There’s something about this, with the sand wet and uncomfortable beneath Sonia’s bare knees, the sea water lifting her skirt slightly, Ibuki’s cheek rapidly cooling underneath her fingertips, that makes her feel undeniably human. And maybe hypothermia is too high a price to pay for a reminder of her humanity, but Sonia doesn’t care.

Not when her nightmares are full of the blood of her people, when every time she closes her eyes she sees face after face after face, full of betrayal, full of fear, of all the ones that she was supposed to protect. Sonia has felt such deep  _ sadness  _ in her life, such  _ despair,  _ that happiness has begun to feel artificial. Last week she and Gundham had a picnic together, and Sonia watched him feeding cracked corn to a couple seagulls directly out of the palm of his hand. And it was lovely, it was perfect and it was lovely and it was everything, but there was a part of Sonia that felt like it was fake and plastic and not  _ real. _

Maybe it’s Enoshima Junko talking, but Sonia almost needs this, the unpleasant textures, the cold, the  _ risk,  _ to feel alive. Because despite the clam shell digging into her knee and despite the fact that she’s shivering and with every wave Ibuki’s face comes closer to getting submerged in the water, there’s a deep, all consuming happiness within her. Sonia is safe here, on this beach, where the waves are cold and the night is clear, and everyone else is asleep right now, which means there’s nobody in the  _ world  _ who shares the happiness that she and Ibuki are enjoying in this moment, just her and the love of her life and the stars.

There’s something beautiful about that, too, the ability to tip back her head and take in a deep breath of fresh, clean ocean air, and to know that the world is healing, that no matter Sonia’s sins, there are people out there who care, who love, who laugh without thinking they need to cry, and they’re cleaning up this mess of an earth that Sonia destroyed with her own two hands.

She doesn’t tilt her head back, though, doesn’t need to smell that air right now, not when Ibuki is so close, when her expression has become inquisitive and her eyes have gone wide. Sonia has been thinking for too long now, she thinks, but it’s alright, it doesn’t matter. Ibuki won’t ask her for an explanation, but Sonia thinks she might provide one, anyway, at another time, when the world isn’t so loud and quiet all at once, when her pulse isn’t rushing in her ears.

For this moment, just for this moment, Sonia reaches down and she takes Ibuki’s face in between both of her hands, and she squishes Ibuki’s cheeks, because she wants to, just to hear the laugh that bubbles out of her girlfriend with the motion. Sonia lifts Ibuki’s head by her face and Ibuki throws her arms around Sonia’s shoulders, and before Sonia herself can initiate the kiss Ibuki crashes their lips together and knocks Sonia down into the sand.

It spills into her hair, into the folds of her dress, sneaking behind her back and onto her chest, and it’s cold, and Ibuki rests right on her sternum, pressing down on her ribcage, but Sonia doesn’t care. Sonia parts from Ibuki once, just once, to gasp for air, and then she wraps her arms around Ibuki’s neck and she pulls her in closer, kissing her fiercely, relishing the feeling of being  _ alive,  _ of being  _ in love,  _ of being… something.

When Sonia opens her eyes, she listens to Ibuki breathing over her, and the crash of the waves against the shore, and thinks about the universe full of stars that just watched them kiss.

She wonders if the stars have forgiven her, for the monster that she was, that she has been, that she is.

Sonia decides that she doesn’t care about the forgiveness of anybody but the woman on top of her, and pulls Ibuki in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo! rarepair city how are you guys doing. happy february!


End file.
